Once Upon A TIme
by JasmineCrevan
Summary: In a kingdom not far away, there was a king and queen; Lord and Lady Phantomhive. Their kingdom was peaceful and prosperous. One day, the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Ciel. The kingdom was invited to a ball to celebrate her birth. Then Ciel opened her eyes. Her left eye was a beautiful blue, while her right eye held the mark of a demon. FEM!CielxSeb
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help myself, but this idea is a great one and I couldn't wait to have you guys read this. Please REVIEW and Enjoy!**

**Ciel is a girl, Sebastian is a demon, and I am crazy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

In a kingdom not so far away, there ruled a king and queen; Lord and Lady Phantomhive. Their kingdom was peaceful and prosperous.

One day, the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Ciella. The kingdom was invited to a ball to celebrate her birth.

Then Ciella opened her eyes.

Her left eye was a beautiful blue, while her right eye held the mark of a demon.

Her father was outraged, while the queen was brokenhearted. Ciella would never be able to inherit the throne with that unholy mark.

So they sent Ciella away with a wet nurse named Mey-Rin, and spread rumor that their child had died. The kingdom mourned for the baby, and their lie was unknown to all except Mey-Rin.

And an unknown stranger who would someday change her life.

**Seventeen Years Later...**

"Ciella?! Where are you? Please tell me you didn't run off again!" Mey-Rin called, holding Ciella's eyepatch to cover her demon mark. She had search the house that they had lived in for many years. Mey-Rin loved and took care of Ciella like she was her own. Which she practically was.

Ever since the king and queen sent their daughter away, Mey-Rin wanted nothing more than to make that up to the princess. But Ciella never found out she was of royal blood, which made it a little bit easier.

* * *

**Ciella's POV **

I sat on my windowsill, staring at the castle in the distance and sighed. In a few days, there was going to be a gathering for the dead princess, where everybody mourned for her. I always wondered what it would be like if she was still alive. Mom always told me that she would be my age if she was still alive.

Mom is what I call Mey-Rin, the woman who cared for me.

I loved her as if she were my own mother. I wondered what my mom and dad looked like. I wonder about a lot of things really. Like my eye. It had an unknown mark on it that Mom warned me not to show off, so I wear an eye patch. I also wonder about what my life was like before Mom took me in. She said she worked for the royal family, and had helped the Queen give birth to the princess.

Mom's scream for me jerked me out of my thoughts.

"I'm right here mom!" I called.

I heard her footsteps and the door open. She sighed in relief. "I thought you had left without your eyepatch. Nobody saw your eye, did they?" she asked.

"No, Mom. Please calm down." I said. I didn't turn from the window, but sat there gazing. A yellow butterfly landed on the window. I examined it closely before it took flight again.

"Mom?"

"Yes Dear?"

"When will I be able to stop wearing this eye patch?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't think you will ever be able to show your beautiful beauty mark. The villagers would freak out and take you away from me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happened."

I wasn't surprised by her answer, because I've asked it before. I sighed and turned around. Mom tied my eye patch on my head and gave me a hug.

"I'm terrible sorry, dear." She left me alone with my thoughts. I turned back to the window.

* * *

**Mey-Rin's POV**

As soon as I shut the door, I let out a long sigh. Ciella's birthday was in a week, and pretty soon, I would have to tell her the truth. But it would break her heart, knowing her father sent her away without a second thought.

* * *

"_Where's Mey-Rin?!" the King demanded. _

"_I'm right here, sir." I replied. _

"_You are my most trusted servant, and I know that you long to have a child, so here," he said, handing me a basket. I looked in, and saw a crying baby. _

"_But sir! She is the Princess!" _

"_Not with that mark. I didn't believe my father actually did this. So in order to protect the Phantomhive name, I need to cast her out. To protect her." he explained. The queen walked up behind him. _

_She handed me a little blanket and wrapped it aroung the child. _

"_Please, Mey-Rin, Please protect my little girl. Don't ever tell her the truth, for she will hate us forever. Let her know that I loved her." she said. _

_I started to cry. "Yes Ma'am. I promise to protect her."_

* * *

I brushed a stray tear at the memory. Ciella was old enough to know the truth. I'm going to tell her.

Soon.

* * *

**Ciella's POV**

Later that night, I wrapped a cloak around my shoulders. I tiptoed down the hall to make sure she was asleep. I was sneaking out, wanting to see more of my everyday life. The only time I ever went outside was to get the milk. Mom told me it was to protect me, but I was tired of this. I wanted adventure. So I left the house, making sure to use an empty milk bottle to keep the door open slightly.

I set off, not knowing where my stubbornness would take me.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't sure how to start this, but now I have steady feet on the ground, ready to continue. When I get a few reviews, I will update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewer who brought up the fact about Ciella. It was a good point, and I will start referring to Ciella as Ciel. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ciel's POV**

When I stepped out into the night air, I was filled with the sense of excitement. It was the first time I had ever done something like this, and I had no idea what I was doing.

The village was quiet, and not very many people were out, which was exactly why I had chosen this time. Less people meant less questions.

Mom always warned me of the dangers of going out alone, so I brought along a thick stick I had found earlier in the week.

It was a sleek, white branch, at a length of about 15 inches. It fit snugly in my hand, and, if used correctly, could be used as a weapon.

When Mom wasn't looking, I would practice swinging it. I knew that if she knew what vi was doing, I would get a severe scolding. Whenever I did something that could potentially bring harm to myself, I was kept from doing it.

Like when I was younger, I was outside more, but only where I couldn't be seen. I tried to climb a tree, but Mom grabbed me before I could get a foot off of the ground. Or when I met a little girl my age. She had grabbed for my eye patch, and tore it off.

Mom wasn't very specific about why I couldn't show off my eye, so I was scared about what would happen. The girl had also tried to pry my eye open to see why I hid it. Luckily, Mom had gotten there in time to grab me away from the girl. She had sewn up my eye patch, and tied it back on. That was the last time I was ever outside.

I forgot the girl's name. It was something like Lizzie, or Elizabeth, or something like that.

While I was deep in thought, I accidentally bumped into a man.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" I exclaimed. The man was a little taller than me, and more muscular.

"You will be when I'm done with you," he said. He harshly grabbed my arm and cupped his hand over mu mouth before I could scream for help. I swung my stick wildly, hoping to hit him. He ripped the stick from my hand and threw it into the street.

"Let's go somewhere more...private." he whispered. Dragging my behind a building, he tore off part of my cloak to wrap around my mouth, and some more to tie my hands together. My attacker then threw me onto the ground, and climbed on top of me. I tried to buck him off, but he was too heavy.

"What's behind this?" he asked, and proceeded to rip it off.

"MMPH! MMPH!" I screamed. He ignored my desperate plea and ripped it off. I didn't care anymore about the security about my eye. I opened my eye and struggled to get away.

"What the?! That's a demon's mark on your eye!" he looked around nervously. I was confused. A demon's mark? What does that mean?

The man backed away. "I'm so sorry, please don't send _him _after me!" he pleaded and ran off.

I laid there, pondering over what had just happened. Who was this him the man was talking about? Was he dangerous? He had to have been to scare that man. I sat up and tried to undo my attacker's knot.

I froze when I heard a shuffling. Turning to where the noise came from, I eyed the shadow suspiciously. I kept my eye that had frightened the man closed.

A man dressed in a black suit appeared from the shadows, enough for me to see everything but his face.

"Do you need help, Miss?" he asked me. I debated on whether or not I should let him help.

"I'm not what you would call a patient man. Do you need help, or should I just go about my business?" he asked again. I nodded.

He walked over to me and knelt down behind me. I felt his hands brush mine and I blushed. When the knot was untied, I ripped the cloth out of my mouth.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You don't need to thank me, Miss."

"Oh but I do. I would've been here all night trying to undo that knot." I said, and turned around to face him.

Nobody was there.

"Hmm. That's weird. I thought he was right here. I didn't even hear him leave." I said, standing up. I sighed when I eyed my tattered cloak. Mom was going to have a cow when she saw this. And my eye patch was on the ground. It wasn't in bad condition, so I picked it up and tied it around my head.

I rushed home, and got into bed, placing my cloak at the end of the bed.

_I'll fix it tomorrow, _I thought, and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning feeling confused. I had dreamt of what the man said, about my eye having the mark of a demon. And about the man who had untied me. I felt like I had met him before, but I was pretty certain I haven't.

I sat up and reached for the tattered cloak.

It wasn't there.

Frantically, I searched my room. It wasn't there. I ran out of my room and was startled to see it hanging by the door where I had grabbed it. It was like knew.

I walked toward it as if in a trance. I grabbed the silky cloth and stroked where the man had supposedly ripped it. There was no sign of patching or thread.

"Ciel? What are you doing up so early?" Mom asked, holding a basket. She reached behind me to get the cloak.

"I-I was just finishing up washing your cloak. I found these really dark mud stains on the bottom and I wanted to find a way to thank you for all that you have done for me." I lied.

"Oh, why thank you dear." she hugged me. I sighed in relief.

"Hey Mom, why are you leaving so early?" I asked.

"Well there is a special berry that has been the talk of the town, and it was said that you can make the perfect dough for it, so I was going to go pick some for your birthday cake." she explained.

"What are they called?"

"Moonlight Berries. People have been saying that it grows only around this time, under the full moon. I figured I should leave early to get some, so I won't get back too late."

"Okay Mom." I kissed her cheek. "Be safe."

"I will, dear." she was about to open the door, when she remembered something.

"Oh yes. Please don't leave the house, and don't open the door to anyone. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." I said.

She nodded and left.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed.

"Did I dream up all of that? No, it couldn't have been a dream, because I still have the bruises from where the man had grabbed me and thrown me on the ground." I said to myself. "This is just getting creepy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't been updating very much, but if you were following me, I had put up a few new stories that I encourage you guys to read. **

**Anyway, I wasn't really sure how I wanted this story to go, so I just kept it on my mind for a while, thinking of how it should go. The good part is that I'm back and have a tiny idea of what I want. The bad part? I still have no idea where I want ot end this. So please bear with me as we continue into rocky territory. **

**Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, or something that could be improved. Any flames or suggestions will be taken into consideration, I promise. Here we go:**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Ciel's POV**

As I sat on the edge of my bed, I pondered over my sanity. Last night surely wasn't a dream, but Mom's cloak surely had been ripped. Question was, who fixed it?

I huffed in frustration and laid down sideways on the bed.

There was another point of confusion as well. What did that man mean when he said I had the demon's mark? I couldn't help but believe that was why my parents didn't want me.

I stood up and went to Mom's library.

Over the years, Mom decided that since I had nothing else to do, she would teach me how to read, something she was taught when she worked at the castle. She bought me many books, especially fairytale ones.

One was especially my favorite to read. It had information of all of the mystical creatures. The last time I ever read it was when I was younger and Mom read it it to me. She had skipped a page, and when I asked about it, she freaked out, saying it was something that I wasn't ready for.

I picked it from the shelf and blew off the layers of dust that had settled on it.

"Mythical Creatures From A to Z" I read aloud.

I went back to my room and opened the book, skipping directly to the D's. I flipped throught the pages, searching for Demon. Eventually I found it.

"Demons. A creature who devours souls. Some high-class demons will make a contract with a human, giving them their greatest wish, and in the end the human gives up their soul." I read.

I didn't make a deal with a demon. I continued reading. "In some cases, humans can promise the soul of a future child or relative. This is a rare occurrence, but not impossible."

I blinked. Someone from my family promised my soul to a being from Hell. Oh goody.

"A person who makes a contract with a demon holds a mark that represents the demon. Most marks occur on the eye, hand or neck. Those with a demon mark have been known to be feared, or sometimes killed." I gulped. "This has happened to very few, but still, it is not impossible."

So that explains the mark, and why I wear my eyepatch.

I scanned the rest of the information, finding there was no picture of a demon. All the other creatures had a picture or drawing describing the being.

At the bottom of the page, there was a note.

"No picture or drawing can be found of a demon, seeing that all of it's victims died before being able to capture such a picture. Although some demons can take the form of a human if they so desire." it read.

I put the book down.

My soul was promised to a devil. That's why my own parent's didn't want me. I started to cry.

I was going to die. I didn't even know who did this to me, nor whom my sopul was promised to.

I realized in fear that the man who untied me last night was the demon. It was possible, since he came and went without me noticing, and demons had the ability to have a human form. It all made sense.

I put my head in my hands.

"Who was that demon?" I wondered aloud.

"I was wondering when you would find out." a voice said.

Startled I looked up, not realizing I wasn't alone.

A man sat on the window, holding the butterfly I had examined yesterday. He gently blew on it and it flew away into the breeze.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, Madam. I am being rude." he stood up and bowed. "I am Sebastian Michaelis. I am a demon." he looked at me and I gasped. His eye were pink and in slits.

"You, You are the demon my soul is promised to." I said.

"Yes. Your grandfather, Henry Phantomhive, made a contract with me, in order to marry into royalty." he explained. "Before I could devour his soul, he made a deal that I would get your soul, if I allowed him to produce an heir."

I thought for a moment, my brain not fully functioning.

"Wait a minute- I'm a princess?!"

"Yes." he answered.

"No. That's not possible."

"Oh, but it is. You see, when you first opened your pretty little eyes, the king and queen noticed that i marked you. Terrified that the reputation of the Phantomhive's would be soiled, they gave you to your nurse maid. And you've been here from then on, wondering about your family, and all that."

"My parents are the king and queen? That means I'm the-"

"The dead Princess." he finished for me.

"Wow." i breathed. "This day can't get any weirder."


	4. NOTICE

NOTICE! I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY FOR NOW! I APPOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVIENIENCE!

I haven't been able to find inspiration for this story, and it's only right that I let you guys know. I will finishh this story, but I don't have anything right now!

Feel free to PM me hate mail, I deserve it. I am so very sorry to you guys. In the meantime, I have new stories that will be updated regularly. I am making a schedule and will post it on my page soon.

THANKS FOPR BEING SO LOYAL! :,(

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


End file.
